Enchanting Moonlight
by Draco'sLoverr
Summary: Marauders era, rated K for now Remus tries to live a normal life, but he can't due to several things not being in order And on top of all that he is falling in love


Enchanting Moonlight

Chapter 1

Sirius Black ran through the streets of Hogsmeade, for a guy who had just finished his last lesson for the day he looked slightly annoyed. He was looking for his best friend, who had been gone since the day before. Sirius knew he would always come back but this was too long. 24 hours of silence, no Moony sitting in his worn out chair reading books. Sirius hadn't paid attention during the breakfast because he rarely ha the energy to keep his eyes open. However, if he had he would have seen that there was a face missing in the crowd. He never did, not until it was too late.  
He stared up at the blue skies, and swept him away from his thoughts. A warm breeze came in from the south and took hold of his long black hair, he should really have done something with the untidy nest of messy hair that fluttered in the wind behind him but it would take forever just to brush it, not that he bothered to anyways. The hair was helpful when he accompanied his best friend during the full moon, he looked like the raggedy dog that no one really paid attention too, just the way he wanted it.  
"Remus!" he shouted into the air. "Where are the hell are you?" No answer. Sirius figured he had overslept and decided to skip classes and go into the woods to be alone.  
Sirius gave up looking for him any further and decided to sit down by a tree instead. Sighing as he leaned against the tree and thinking about absolutely nothing made him calm.

"Padfoot" asked a distant familiar voice.  
Sirius opened his eyes to see who had disturbed his thoughts of taking a little nap.  
"Padfoot is not present" he said and let his hair fall down in his face.  
James Potter walked towards him with a concerned look on his face.  
"Have you seen Remus?" he asked and tried to look around to see if he could spot him somewhere.  
"No I haven't seen him today" he answered and was just about to ask James where he had seen him last when he was interrupted.  
"James! Have you forgot you're supposed to help me with my potions homework?" Lily Evans had approached him and put both of her arms around his waist.  
"No, of course not" he lied and looked at Sirius with a look that begged for help, but Sirius just smiled and nodded.  
"I'll join you soon, Lily I just need to talk to Sirius about something first" James said and walked over to his friend under the tree  
"Okay, I'll wait in the library" she said with a sweet smiled and ran off.  
Sirius grinned when James sat down, he knew they wouldn't get much studying done when he noticed his neck was full of lovebites.  
"You're not gonna study are you?" Sirius laughed,  
"Oh shut it!"  
"Why? Can I get some of that love crap from you, I don't know how you manage to keep to one girl, I mean how the hell do you do that?" Sirius smirked. He was the player taupe of boy  
"Well, I'm sure you're going to do fine, you just have to find the right one"  
"Blah blah" Sirius answered and leaned backwards against the tree again. James always bragged about his luck in love, and it was getting rather annoying, Sirius hardly showed any feeling to anyone who didn't know him well enough to handle them.  
"Well, I've got to go and help Lily" James said and walked off.  
"Yeah you help her" said Sirius with a grin.

Sirius fell asleep under the tree without thinking any further of anything at all; a lovely break from the otherwise messed up head of his. His mother had often wondered what went on inside his head, he was not like his brother Regulus at all. Well, to be honest he didn't feel like he belonged in the Black family at all. The rest of the Black- family didn't care much about other people, or their feelings, much less about blood-traitors and non-magical people.

Sirius light snoring continued as a shadow slid over his face.  
"Hey, Sirius! Wake up!" Remus Lupin screamed at him to try waking him up, he couldn't sit there all day doing nothing. He sat down on the ground blocking the tiny strip of light that made Sirius face comfortably warm.  
"Remus?" Sirius rubbed his eyes  
"Remus! Where have you been?" he looked at him with a worried glaze and tried to find injuries or signs that anything was wrong but he didn't find any.  
"Nowhere really, just hanging around chasing cats" He joked and patted Sirius on the shoulder.  
"Just relax; I know where your thoughts have been recently. You shouldn't worry about me"  
Remus smiled  
"I always worry about you"  
Remus smiled again and leaned backwards against the tree and close his eyes.  
"Fill me in, what happened lately?" Remus asked. Mostly to have an excuse to look at Sirius.  
"Nothing much really, Snape was an asshole today. He tried to get to Lily again, and that resulted in a re-organization of his face. Sirius laughed. They didn't like the sneaky Slytherin. Few did, least of all James.  
"If he tries to get Lily, he'll just end up in the infirmary again" Sirius laughed and looked at Remus.  
His long brown hair was hanging down his shoulders in tangles; Sirius wasn't the only one who needed a haircut. It always calmed him down somehow. Looking at him.  
"How I will manage to stay here until next summer I do not know"  
"What are you talking about?" Remus asked, not having a single clue of what his best friend meant.  
"I'm sick of all the love-crap that's going around now-adays!"  
"Ahh, you're like me, we'll survive somehow" Remus replied and smiled. He knew Sirius was alone, he wanted to help him if only he knew how.  
"I know, but seriously, not to be rude or anything but James and Lily keeps annoying me"  
"Haha, Padfoot! They seem to have planned the wedding already" he joked  
"Shut up, Moony!" Sirius snapped

The two of them figured to walk back to the castle and join James, Lily and Peter for dinner. They had to take breaks to laugh along the way, they were mocking a certain Slytherin.  
"You should have seen his face" Sirius cried, trying to keep himself from falling over.  
"It's not often Slughorn takes points and gives detention at the same time!"  
"He should have known better than to sabotage the whole class!"  
They laughed their way into the great hall and found their seats beside James and Lily.  
"What on earth have you two done now?" Lily asked with a concerned look on her face.  
"Nothing yet!" they said in unison and both grabbed a plate of food and started to eat  
"Yet?" she frowned when she understood what they were talking about.  
"Don't tell me this is another one of your stupid ideas to get Severus to the hospital again?"  
"You're close this time" admitted Remus and nudged Sirius with his elbow  
"What do you say, Padfoot?" he smiled  
"exactly" he answered an took a big bite of whatever food that was on his plate.  
"What has he ever done to you?" Lily continued trying to defend her friend as best she could.  
The boys ignored Lilys question and continued to eat in a hurry instead.  
Remus looked up when he finished eating and stared at Snape. He sat there at the Slytherin table and looked relatively depressed. His greasy black hair hanging down in his eyes, he was reading a book. Remus had conclude a long time ago that the book was a collection of stories from a depressed muggle author, Poe or something. It was no wonder that the slimy idiot was depressed all the time is all he ever did was to read about death and murder.  
"Move your ass Remus!" Sirius said and pushed him out in the hallway heading for the common-rooms. Sirius grimaced at the passing Slytherins when they reached the stairs. They went through the portrait hole after having discussed with the lady in the picture for about 20 minutes. They had forgotten the password for the tenth time that week, but eventually Frank Longbottom had come around and helped them. They had walked up the stairs and stopped by the second stairs to the boys dormitories.  
"Night, love" said James and kissed Lily goodnight  
"Night" she said and winked at him before she disappeared around the next corner.  
"Damn it, James! How do you do that?" Sirius asked shortly after Lily had left them  
"The main thing is to be nice and polite" he grinned "And to remember to shave and cut your hair once in a while"  
"What a shame!" Sirius mocked "He's gone soft!"  
It's called love, Padfoot! You should try it sometime!" James patted him on the back and went to bed.  
"Rubbish!" Sirius said and yawned  
"Well, that's your opinion." Said Remus and smiled slightly

An hour later light snoring filled the common-room. Everyone slept peacefully without a single worry. 


End file.
